Love After Death
by Nillsa
Summary: This is a sad love story about Edward and Bella...


**This story is not edited...sorry for the mistakes :D Hope you will like it!**

Love After Death

I was 18 when I meet the love of my life…He was everything that I ever dreamed about. For us love was the only thing that really counted. We were happy and we were in love even after 5 years. In 5 years thing happen but we managed to overcome all the obstacles that life put in our path. All but one…

We were sitting in our bed looking at some pictures that we took at a friend's birthday. Some were good others weren't…let's just say that they were way too porno and we needed photos to make an album for our friend. At some point we forgot about the photos and started kissing each other. That day I could swear that we knew something was going to happen because we made love like we never did. Everything was perfect. After that I decided to make lasagna because I knew it was his favorite plate and I had this desire to make him everything that he loved. I saw him from the corner of my eye that he took a beer from the fridge and decided that for diner we will have whine because he had a phrase that he loved "Beer after Whine is a pain. Whine after beer is pleasure."

When I put the whine on the table he had the biggest smile on his face. I knew that he will appreciate that I decided to have whine for diner. We were eating when his phone ringed. It was a friend asking him if he could take him the next day somewhere because his car wasn't working.

After that we went back in the bedroom. We were in bed and I said something stupid.

"Love if you find someone tomorrow and you do something with her I'm going to cut your balls." I said it as a joke but that moment it's in my mind every time that I remember what happened. He took me in his arms and pressed his chin on my head and started to play with my hair. It was strange. I could feel that all his muscles were tense. Something was off with him and I couldn't say what. The thing was that even I was tense.

"As long as I have my watch on my hand I'm with you…only you…when I'm not going to have it than I'll be a stranger to you…I'll stop being a part of your life." I was shocked because what he was actually saying was that we will always be together. He was the kind of boy that couldn't stay without his watch. In 5 years I haven't seen him without his watch.

"I never sow you without your watch…you can't live without it." I said looking in his eyes. There was something strange in his eyes…sadness.

"I swear from the moment that we will no longer be together…God forbid…I have only one plea…give it to somebody…" I couldn't understand what he was saying…or I did…but didn't want to understand.

"Stop saying this nonsense…I love you and we will always be together…" I said trembling.

"I'm just saying…whatever happens…please give it to him…" him being his best friend that died 6 years ago. I was shocked…I couldn't think about anything that I could say to him.

"Stop it already…that's enough… Your watch stays with you on your arm and we stay together because we love each other."

"Yes." He said kissing my eyes and lips. "But if I will no longer be with you…it's the only thing that I want you to do."

"Are you crazy? What are you talking about…it's as if you are going to war and you don't know if you are going to come back…"

"I'm just saying…like that you will know what to do when that moment comes. Now let's get some sleep." I was looking at him and I couldn't understand anything.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. And that was the last time that I ever slept with him…the last time that he said that he loves me.

The next day he had a car accident and he lost his life. And I lost my everything. Now that I think about that night and the conversation that we had…I want to cry…I want to go back and say something…to make him stay home with me. But it's too late.

It's been 2 months…and now I'm at his friends grave…crying. I don't know why for 2 months I couldn't bring myself to fulfill his last wish. I still love him…and I'll always love him. And before I go and meet him again I had to come here and leave his watch to his best friend. After this I'm going to see him again.

I left the watch on the grave somewhere hidden so it will always stay with him and then I put an end to my pain. In that moment the only thing that was crossing my mind was : "I'm coming my love. I'm coming to you…I said that we will always be together and that was the truth."


End file.
